1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding device and, more particularly, to an improved feeding device connected to a conveyor tube from which feed drops into the feeding device which includes an adjustable drop tube and a gap is maintained between a feed pan and a separate tube connected to the drop tube.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A known poultry feeder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,839, issued on May 17, 1994. An upper central drop tube, a lower central drop tube and a cylindrical wall in the poultry feeder can be adjustable by a pawl/rack mechanism. However, such a mechanism is separated from users by the ribs of the grill assembly so that the users have to insert their hands into the grill assembly to operate the pawl/rack mechanism. Generally, the space between two adjacent ribs is very small. Furthermore, the pawl/rack mechanism involves a complicated structure so that it raises the manufacturing cost.
The present invention intends to provide an improved feeding device to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.